Question: Express $0.96$ as a fraction.
Let's look at $0.96$ on a place value table. Ones. Tenths Hundredths $0$. $9$ $C6$ The number $9$ is in the tenths place, so we have nine tenths. Nine tenths can be written as $\dfrac{9}{10}$. The number $C6$ is in the hundredths place, so we have six hundredths. Six hundredths can be written as $\dfrac{C6}{100}$. Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{9}{10} + \dfrac{C6}{100}$ $\begin{aligned} =& \dfrac{90}{100} + \dfrac{C6}{100}\\\\ =& \dfrac{9C6}{100} \end{aligned}$ [Can 96/100 be simplified?]